


Stoned Stupid In Love

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Bucky's a little off today and Steve's got something to say.





	Stoned Stupid In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, apologies

Darcy was charging down the hall as the supers shuffled back into the facility, post-mission. From what she could see her boys—her boyfriend…and _Steve_ —were relatively unscathed. But that didn’t stop her heart from hammering.

 

“There you doofuses are,” she called.

 

Steve grinned at her, eyes crinkling. Bucky’s head whipped up from its attempt at dragging down on the floor with how low it hung. “Darcy, wait-” he started.

 

She didn’t wait. She launched herself at him, arms twisting over his shoulders and legs kicking up into the air so he was forced to catch her. She pressed her lips hard against his, and for a long moment he held stiff and unresponsive. Had it been a bad mission? Had the Soldier made an appearance, he was always worried about that.

 

All at once he was kissing back, and not in his usual slow, soothing way. This wasn’t a reassurance that got her blood singing and her nerves settled. This was a needy, desperate, clamoring touch of lips and tongue and teeth. Hands dug hard into her back as he held her tighter, and aching noises rose from the back of his throat.

 

And then suddenly she was back on her feet, Bucky pushing her away with wide eyes and pale cheeks and a hand over his mouth. Steve was bent nearly in half with laughter and the rest of the team was carefully averting their eyes, but not their blatant smirks as they passed the trio in the hall.

 

“Captain Smarty Pants, tell me what’s going on,” Darcy snapped at this new, mirthful version of Steve.

 

He straightened, barely hiding his grin and eyes sparkling, and crowded up to Darcy.

 

“What are you-?” Bucky started.

 

“Darcy Lewis,” Steve said. “I’ve been stoned stupid in love with you since the minute I set eyes on you and only my stubborn little brooklyn shit for brains boneheadedness stopped me from showing that to you.”

 

And then she was scooped up in warm arms and Steve was kissing her slow and silky, nibbling at her bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue. He set her back to the floor with a few last pecks, face framed in his hands.

 

“Wha?” Darcy responded, mouth hanging open as he pulled away.

 

“Bucky,” Bucky hissed, eyes narrowed at Steve.

 

“There,” Steve said to him. “Now it’s like you’ve kissed her twice.”

 

“I. Said…WHA?” Darcy shouted, eyes jumping between the pair of them.

 

“We got body swapped,” Steve said. _Bucky_ said. “And I figured it was about time to call bullshit on the punk’s determined self-denial.” He turned and pointed to Bucky. To _Steve_ , and said, “You love her.”

 

“The two of you-” Steve started with a strangely tragic and anxious expression on Bucky’s face.

 

“Love you too,” Bucky said with all of Captain America’s authority. “You love me, ya doofus and don’t try and deny it. Get over yourself and be with us.”

 

“Darcy,” Steve whispered, fingers raking into Bucky’s hair and getting caught in the tangles. “I’m sorry. I should have…I tried to…I didn’t mean…”

 

Darcy took Steve by Bucky’s vibranium hand and pulled him closer, staring up into familiar eyes and finding the right, pitiful and apologetic expression on the wrong face. “You stupid goober,” she said fondly. Then she stood on her tip-toes and pressed a long soft kiss to her boyfriend’s lips. And this time Steve responded right away, and with a little whimper.

 

“Should we have post-mission first-time sex before or _after_ we swap bodies back?” Bucky asked in Steve’s apple pie and baby eagles tone.

 

Well that was an _idea_. Steve twitched nervously against her.

 

“I’m not having sex with two super-soldiers who don’t know how to steer their new bodies,” Darcy said. “But if it ever happens again, we can talk.”

 

“I’d figure it out quick,” Bucky protested.

 

“Tony said he was pretty sure he could reverse the swap,” Steve said, sneaking Bucky’s arms around her back to hold her.

 

Darcy’s eyebrows raised. “Yeaaaah. I’m staying _far_ away from that test.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some sugar! (I know I am behind on replies but I'll catch up soon! This week has me beaten at the moment.)


End file.
